prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Rosa
| birth_place = Tijuana, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Oakland, California | billed = | trainer = Dylan Drake Matt Carlos | debut = October 19, 2014 | retired = }} Mel Cervantes (July 22, 1986) is a Mexican-American professional wrestler known by the ring name Thunder Rosa. She widely known throughout the independent circuit as one-half of the tag team Twisted Sisterz with Holidead. Early life Mel Cervantes was born in 1986 in Tijuana, Mexico. She lived in places including San Marcos, Texas and San Ysidro, California. She graduated from Montgomery High School, in San Diego and later attended Laney College in Oakland. Cervantes studied Sociology at Southwestern College in Chula Vista, California. She also attended the University of California, Berkeley. Cervantes spent some time working in the film industry. Professional wrestling career Early career (2014-2016) Cervantes debuted as early as 2014, in a match for Supreme Pro Wrestling. Known mostly by the ring name Thunder Rosa, she went on to appear in western promotions including Gold Rush Pro Wrestling, All Pro Wrestling, Alternative Wrestling Show and numerous others. Thunder Rosa also wrestled internationally for two years in Japan's World Wonder Ring Stardom promotion from 2015-2016. Under the ring name Kobra Moon, she competed in the highly-popular lucha libre promotion Lucha Underground during 2015-2016 and 2018. SHINE Wrestling (2017-present) Thunder Rosa debuted on October 20, 2017 during SHINE 46. There, she made her tag team debut with Holidead as team Twisted Sisterz. On that occasion, they challenged Ivelisse & Mercedes Martinez for the SHINE Tag Team Championship, but were unsuccessful. The Twisted Sisterz returned on July 20, 2018 at SHINE 52, during which they won a four-way tag team elimination match to win the Shine Wrestling Tag Team titles. Two months later at SHINE 53 the Twisted Sisterz retained the titles against members of team Cutie Pie Club Dementia D'Rose & Kiera Hogan. Two months later at SHINE 54, the Twisted Sisterz successfully retained the titles against team Las Sicarias (Ivelisse & Mercedes Martinez) Returning on January 19, 2019 at SHINE 56, the Twisted Sisterz lost the Shine Wrestling Tag Team titles to team Rainbow Bright (Gabby Gilbert & Luscious Latasha). On March 16 at SHINE 57, team Twisted Sisterz competed in a rematch but did not succeed in winning the titles from team Rainbow Bright. At SHINE 58, Twisted Sisterz competed in a tag team lumberjill match for the tag team titles but did not succeed in defeating team Rainbow Bright. Ring Of Honor (2018) Rosa made her debut during the opening night of ROH State Of The Art event on June 15, 2018. There, she teamed with Kelly Klein in a tag match lost against Sumie Sakai and Tenille Dashwood. The following night of the State Of The Art event, Rosa wrestled her first ROH singles match, losing to Tenille Dashwood. Five months later, Rosa returned to ROH television during the December 15 episode of ROH. There, she debuted with Holidead once more as team Twisted Sisterz, defeating Britt Baker & Madison Rayne in a tag match. The following year, the Twisted Sisterz returned on the January 12 episode of ROH, losing to Britt Baker & Madison Rayne in a tag team rematch. On January 25 during the second night of the ROH Road To G1 Supercard event, Twisted Sisterz defeated Madison Rayne & Sumie Sakai. Rosa also wrestled a singles match at the event, losing to Sumie Sakai. On the March 16 episode of ROH, Rosa lost a singles match against Madison Rayne. Reality Of Wrestling (2018-present) Thunder Rosa debuted on August 18, 2018 during Ladies Night Out 3, defeating an opponent named Angela. She returned three months later on November 17 at Ladies Night Out 4, losing to Ivelisse. The following year, Thunder Rosa returned on February 23, 2019 at Ladies Night Out 5, where she lost a singles match against Taya Valkyrie. National Wrestling Alliance (2019 - present) Personal life In February 2019 Rosa successfully became a naturalized citizen of the United States. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''La Rosa'' **Inverted DDT **''Snake Sleeper'' (Dragon sleeper) **Vertigo **Complete Shot to Koji Clutch **Fire Thunder Driver *'Teams and stables' **Twisted Sisterz (w/ Holidead) **Oedo Tai *'Nicknames' **"La Mera Mera" **"The Unstoppable" *'Entrance themes' **"Unstoppable" by KatDeluna Championships and accomplishments *'Allied Independent Wrestling Federations' **AIWF International Women's Championship (1 time) *'East Bay Pro Wrestling' **EBPW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Gold Rush Pro Wrestling' **GRPW Lady Luck Championship (1 time) *'Inspire Pro Wrestling' **Inspire Pro Twin Dragon Connection Championship (3 times) – with Steve O Reno (1), and Juicy Thunder (1), and Raychell Rose (1) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) with Daga & Jeremiah Snake *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Women's Championship (1 time, Current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #43 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #97 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Holidead as Twisted Sisterz *'Vendetta Pro Wrestling' **Vendetta Pro International Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Holidead as Twisted Sisterz External links * Profile * Facebook * Profile * Profile Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:2014 debuts Category:Gateway Grand Prix alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:California wrestlers Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:Lucha Underground Trios Champions Category:Lucha Brutál alumni Category:1986 births Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Gulf Coast Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Cape Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:NWA World Women's Champions